Jonas Queen
Jonas Queen '''(March 1, 1799 - ?) was an Assassin and a member of the English Assassins. He was a master archer, an expert healer and the head of the Doctors Guild in the Assassin Order. Jonas was also the past life of Justin Foley. '''Jonas was a member of the Queen family. 'History' Early Years Jonas Oliver Queen was born March 1, 1799 in Queens, New York. He was the only son of Robert and Laura Queen. He is of American and French heritage. Meeting Julian Grey Becoming an Assassin Search for the Pieces of Eden Family Retreat from the world Return American Civil War World War I World War II Death 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Empathy: Jonas had the ability to fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others. With this ability, Jonas could attack someone in a personal and emotional way since he knew exactly what emotion is flowing through themselves and could use this knowledge to play against them. He might have learned to read emotional imprints left into environment or objects. Jonas' powers had grown to the point that he could manipulate emotions on others, and possibly use them to empower himself. *''Empathic Healing:'' With his empathic powers, Jonas could heal others. Due to the fact that when Jonas "heals" wounds that are physical he didn't heal the actual injury; he would simply take the pain into himself so the victim no longer felt that pain. Abilities as an Assassin 'Abilities' Master Archer: Jonas Queen was an extremely skilled archer. He was able to anticipate a bullet in flight and block it with an arrow. Jonas was skilled enough that he could shoot 5 arrows at once. Master Martial Artist: Jonas had extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Due to his extensive training as an assassin and a spy, Jonas was an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multilingual: A gifted polyglot; Jonas was fluent in various languages including English, French, Japanese, Spanish, Italian and Latin; he had extensive knowledge of Russian, Arabic and German. Weapons Master: He was a master of many different weapons. Among the known are the bow which is his usual weapon of choice, zanpakutō, katanas, knives and shuriken. This all thanks to his assassin training, which also made him able to use anything as a weapon. Strength level Peak Human Strength. Jonas possessed peak human strength, enabling him to lift (press) twice his weight easily. He engaged in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses 'Appearance' *'Hair:' Jonas has short blonde hair, usually kept in a spiky fashion. He normally has little to no facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' *'Assassin Uniform:' 'Personality' 'Legacy' 'Equipment' Weapons Bow: Hidden Blade: 'Transportations' 'Notes' Category:Assassin Order members Category:Hellfire Club Members Category:Americans Category:Married Characters Category:Mutants Category:Past Lives Category:Healers Category:Foley family Category:Green Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1799 Category:Aquarius (sign) Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Immortal Characters Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Pisces (sign) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Empaths Category:Crystal Release users Category:Earth Release users Category:Yang Release users Category:British-American Assassins Category:British Assassins